


Smalls & Sniper

by sarahjacobs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Implied blush sprace & newsbians, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Death, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: The life of Smalls & Sniper





	Smalls & Sniper

Jack watched after Smalls. The fifteen year old worried him and not because he didn't think she could take care of herself, it was because he didn't trust the other people on the streets. Jack had seen a bunch of creeps on the street during his time spent on the street and no way was he going to let them touch Smalls.

Therefore he never let her out of his sight. Of course, she didn't mind she loved Jack almost as much as she loved the little stray dog she found on the streets. She loved all the Manhattan Newsies, she was originally from the Bronx but her parents had moved to Manhattan and then Smalls was on her own at the age of six.

Her parents had died in a fire, no one really knew how the fire started or how Smalls escaped. The Newsies were the first family she had known, considering her parents were never really around when they were alive.

Then came Sniper: Jack watched after her just as much. Sniper was the same age as Smalls, the two girls sold together and looked out for one another. Sniper lived with her dad, but her dad was a drunk who never left the house. More often then not Sniper showed up to work with bruises. Jack and Smalls tried to convince the girl to stay at the Lodging House but she refused saying that her dad needed her.

Jack looked out for the two girls, always.

It was another regular day, Jack was talking with David and Les but his eyes were focused on the two girls giggling at something Romeo was telling them.

"They'll be fine, they always are," David reassures him. "They're tough as nails."

"I know," Jack sighs and he feels David's hand carefully brush against his. "Let's go." Jack waves goodbye to Sniper and Smalls who wave back. 

"C'mon, Smalls!" Sniper says, putting her newspapers in her bag. She gets into running position, "I'm winning this time!"

Smalls immediately protests and puts one foot in front of the other, "Ready! Set! Go!" Smalls takes off running, Sniper following close after her.

"I win! I win!" Smalls cheers, "Again!"

"Oh shut up!" Sniper says and rolls her eyes.

"First one to sell all their papes wins?" Smalls challenges.

"What's the prize?" Sniper asks curiously. Smalls smiles and shrugs.

"I'll think of one as we sell."

"Okay," Sniper says and spits in her palm, holding it out for Smalls. She repeats the action and the two girls shake hands.

—

"I've sold 'em all!" Sniper shouts, running towards Smalls. "Mine are all gone! I win!"

Smalls stares down at the five newspapers still in her hand. "I have five left!"

Sniper cheers, "And it's almost sundown!"

Smalls stares at her papers miserably.

"Want me to help you sell them?" Sniper asks and Smalls nods. Sniper takes two of the papers and heads back to her selling spot.

After a few moments, Sniper walks back to Smalls, a large smile on her face when seeing Smalls waiting for her. "Finished," Smalls says first this time.

"What's my prize for winning?" Sniper asks with a small smirk. Smalls shrugs and loops her arm through Sniper's.

"I didn't think of a good enough one," The fifteen year old said.

“It’s getting dark, Jack will be worried,” Sniper says, “But I want my prize.”

“We’re old enough to take care of ourselves,” Smalls disagrees, “He’s only two years older than we are.”

“Yeah but—” Sniper stops as Smalls pulls her into an alleyway and presses her up against the wall. Sniper smiles down at Smalls.

“Do you trust me?” Smalls whispers.

“With my life,” Sniper tells her just as softly.

Smalls grins and stands on her tip toes, even though Sniper isn’t that much taller. Hesitantly, she presses her lips to Sniper’s. Both girls stand there for a moment, too scared to move. Sniper carefully rests her hands on Smalls waist, pulling her closer. Smalls takes this as a cue to knock Sniper’s hat off and tangle her hands in Sniper’s choppy brown hair.

Smalls never wants to stop kissing Sniper, but the taller girl pulls away first.

“We shouldn’t,” She says nervously, “It’s not…It’s against.” She stops and hides her face behind her hands.

“Sniper,” Smalls says, “Hey, Annie.” She reaches out and pulls Sniper’s hands away from her face, “It’s okay!”

Sniper stares before clumsily kissing Smalls again, not used to the feeling.

—

“Jackie, I’m sure they’re fine!” David says as he chases after him. “They’re old enough to handle themselves!”

Jack stops in his tracks, “They’re fifteen! Do you know what men—” He tugs at his hair and David puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Sniper and Smalls are good at protecting themselves, Jack. They learned from the best,” David says softly.

Jack smiles at him before continuing to look for them. “I just wanna make sure they’re safe, then we can go back to the Lodging House. They’re usually back before dark—” Jack stops in his tracks causing David to bump into him.

“Jack—” David begins but Jack shushes him. David peers over his shoulder to see Smalls and Sniper giggling and sharing kisses as they talk quietly. “Jack…calm down,” David whispers but the boy was already marching into the alleyway.

“There you two are!” Jack shouts, causing the two girls to jump apart. David rushes after him. “We’ve been looking for you!”

“Well here we are,” Smalls says awkwardly.

“What could you possibly be doing in alleyway-”

“Jack,” David warns when seeing the girls scared glances.

“What were you thinking? Someone could see you!” Jack hisses and David quickly takes hold of Jack’s hand to calm him down.

Smalls and Sniper glance down at the boys intertwined hands before looking back at Jack in fear. “We—” Sniper begins but had no real explanation.

“You have to be careful, anyone could’ve seen you!” Jack tells them, taking a deep breath.

Smalls eyes travel back down to David and Jack’s intertwined hands, “You two.”

“It’s okay,” David tells them, “Honest. We aren’t gonna hurt you or tell anyone. Jack’s right, you should be more careful. You’re lucky we found you before someone else.”

Smalls hesitates before taking Sniper’s hand in her own. Jack smiles at them and releases David’s hand, “We’ll see you two at the Lodging House.”

David nods at them and chases after Jack once more.

Smalls let’s out a deep breath, “Thank God,” She says.

Sniper nods and releases her hand, “Let’s go back to the Lodging House.”

—

“Jack,” Smalls whispers, climbing down from her bunk and walking towards Jack. “Cowboy.” She nudges the boy and he rolls over.

“Wha—” He grumbles, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

“What is?” Jack asks, staring at her in the darkness.

“You know,” Smalls whispers, a small blush forming on her cheeks. “Me and you know.”

“Of course it is, kid,” Jack tells her, reaching out to pat her shoulder. “You and Sniper aren’t alone.”

“You and Davey are the only—”

Jack cuts her off with a laugh, “You really think Mush sleepwalks into Blink’s bed every night? You think Romeo and Specs are just that close? Race stays the night in Brooklyn just because?”

Smalls blinks, “I didn’t realize—”

“Katherine and Sarah,” Jack adds.

“Kathy and Sarah!” Smalls exclaims and Jack shushes her.

“See, kid, it’s okay. At least to us, not to everyone else. Other people won’t understand so you have to be careful,” Jack tells her, “And it sucks, to not be able to love who want to because other people just don’t understand. And it’s terrifying to think that you’re different, but you ain’t. Know that, Smalls, you ain’t different no matter what anyone says.”

“Okay, Jack,” Smalls says.

“I love you, kid,” Jack says.

“I love you too, Cowboy,” Smalls grins and rushes back to her own bed.

**Author's Note:**

> More Smalls/Sniper? Yes? No? Maybe so? Idk.


End file.
